Ebisu Illyrian Edessa
Ebisu Illyrian Edessa (better known as G) is a Traveler, the guild master of The Grand Akehurian Circus, and a Master Diviner. Appearances * Flurutus: Major Character * Flurutus: Exitus: Major Character Personality He's a generally happy-go-lucky soul, concerned mainly with his circus and performers. Their protection, safety, and happiness is his largest concern, and he's almost always laughing or telling a joke. You can almost never get him down. Anything that amuses him will always earn a spot in his heart, and cooking is his favorite way of getting to anyone's good side. Dancing is another favorite pastime, and you can frequently spot him dancing around and spreading merriment among the circus. Special Form His eyes grow a darker color, closer to bronze, and his outfit changes color into being red and gold. His face gains a more bestial look to it, and his pupils show latent insanity. Known Attacks/Abilities * Illusory Clowns: He gains the ability to, via illusions, craft doubles of himself. He can only craft up to 7 additional copies of himself. These will only fully dissipate when he chooses to dispel them, and function like holograms in that when touched, they will distort. * You can't do that with a chainsaw! Not more than once.: As long as he is juggling, any physical or ranged attack that would hit him instead hits the juggled object closest to the point of impact. The object is still affected by the force of whatever would hit him. Objects can still hit him, if the juggled object is in an area that would hit him. * Sound Illusion: Grants him the ability to add sounds to his illusions. Using both simultaneously takes a bit more out of him than using just one at a time. * That's Bananas!: At random intervals convenient to him, a banana peel will summon itself in a convenient location. * Pies Filled with Dread: Grants him the ability to summon a random pie filled with a random nonliving object hidden inside the filling. Upon contact with another, this pie fills the one it hit with a sense of great fear. If the pie is sliced, it becomes a delicious treat like a normal pie, and the random object vanishes. On random occasions, the pie will be replaced with a cake. * Mass Illusion: The ability to cast an illusion over a large area. This is nearly unrestricted in what it can actually do, however the illusions themselves are still not real but possess incredibly realistic properties. These can also include sound, but it somewhat tires him out if he uses it for too long. This illusion form can also move, causing those under its influence to subsequently move with it. * Now We're Playing With Fire: Has several areas on his body, mostly his sleeves and his hat, and very rarely, his mouth where he can expel flames fairly quickly. Instead of smoke, the flames burn off into a poison gas. The gas' effects are fairly quick, making the victims initially laugh uncontrollably for a short time before death. Special Form Attacks/Abilities * Pick a Card, Any Card!: This ability allows him to swirl 2 decks of traditional playing cards around him, making him able to launch them forward at random. Each suit has a different effect, and each rank increases the strength of the effect. Aces are high, and Jokers can be the most powerful, but their effects are completely random. ** Hearts: When one is hit with a card bearing Hearts, their defenses become slightly weakened. The effect is stronger the higher value the card has. ** Spades: Cards holding the Spade are perhaps the most deadly of all, as they spread about a toxic brew of poisons. Each value's poison differs, both in name and effectiveness, though none is able to kill incredibly quickly. ** Diamonds: Cards with the Diamond suit are like knives. As the values get larger, the sharper and more penetrating the blades are. ** Clubs: Clubs create the strongest physical damage on contact with a target. If, for instance, the 2 of clubs hit someone, they would feel like they got a fairly weak punch. Anything higher, and the punch would feel stronger. ** Jokers: When this touches the target, any number of random effects can occur. All of these are within reason, of course, and are generally either comedic or powerful. * Haa Haa Hee Hee Hoo Hoo!: This grants him a somewhat imposing aura of laughter, visible as a sort of very dark golden, wispy aura. This can spread to others, making them laugh along with him while they are within the proximity. * The Vast Honk: This skill is perhaps his most powerful. He honks the small horn he carries with him, and it creates a massive blast of Akehura. The sound from this can be heard for miles, and the blast's shockwave extends for almost that entire distance. * Let's All Have a Laugh!: Any jokes he tells while in his alternate form tend to be a little...explosive. Though, this ability only affects those who are already laughing and requires he specify the target. Background Our humble clown's story begins like most others. At least, like most Travelers'. Born fairly early into the world, he grew in quite the volatile time, when humans were first rearing up. Though, most of his childhood was spent in the Wanderer's Palace, where he was trained as a priest in their religion. Bored by all of the stuffy books and lectures, he once decided to sneak away from his lessons. Following a perplexing smell, he reached the kitchens. There, a passion was born, and a deep love for food sprouted. Deciding to remain there all day, he picked up the art fairly quickly, and thoroughly enjoyed himself. However, at the end of his excursion, he had to return to the incredibly boring life of poring through tomes of knowledge, studying for his induction into the priesthood. His punishment for abandoning his work that day was swift, and executed immediately. Several members of the priesthood were scattered about the palace to make sure anyone else who would sneak out would be swiftly caught, returned to their duties, and punished accordingly. This forced him to be craftier, if he ever wanted to learn the only thing that gave him some happiness. Developing some of his akehura, he found he could make illusory doubles of himself and a couple of objects if he tried hard enough. After that, he spent some time after each session of study honing this ability. Eventually, his plan began to take effect. Leaving a double in his room, he began to sneak through the hallways, hiding behind anything he could find or making an illusion when he couldn't find something to hide around. After being caught a few times, he gave up on this plan and tried to find some other way he could get through to the kitchens. Sadly, nothing worked as well as he'd hoped, and he ended up moving through the priesthood, depressed and completely annoyed with how his life was going. He ended up being probably the worst priest the Celestian Faith ever had. He was lazy, never attended any of their meetings unless he was forced to, and had a penchant for playing practical jokes on other priests. Almost nothing was taken seriously, and while he wasn't terrible in a combat situation, he was far from what any of his tutors expected. The only parts he enjoyed thoroughly were the festivals, and any event he could cook for. Nobody else seemed to see the world as he did, causing quite a few disagreements among the priests. Eventually, after causing too much trouble, he was stripped of his position as a priest. Feeling greatly freed, he set off to the kitchens, to cook to his heart's content. But even there, something nagged at him. Something in the core of his very well-being bit at him daily. A feeling that he didn't know how to express rose up, causing him to leave the kitchens and the Wanderer's Palace altogether. By this point, he had learned enough to survive on his own and navigate, thanks to the priesthood. But before this excursion, he'd not seen or interacted with any of the other races, and a natural curiosity overwhelmed him. A lust for experience washed over him, driving him forward along with that nagging feeling in the pit of his chest. The first group he encountered were humans, who he found incredibly interesting and different from what he had remembered. Sure, a few were aggravating, even to him, but not all were bad. It was after he met with humanity that he discovered that feeling he had been longing to express for so long. Comedy. Laughter. He truly loved making people laugh, more than anything he had ever enjoyed before. During his travels, he attended the humans' festivals, celebrations, and any kind of party he could. Quickly, he learned how to make them laugh, and became the center of many a celebration. Realizing he hated staying in one place, and that he wanted to meet like-minded people, he established The Grand Magic Circus. The Circus in its younger days was mainly a traveling party of street performers and people who society disliked. Anyone bearing an interesting form of magic or an interesting skill was allowed to join the group, traveling through the continent and putting on shows for the public to enjoy. And for a time, they were a success. But eventually, as tensions started brewing between humans and the other races, fewer and fewer people attended, until there was almost nobody in attendance. It was then that his depression returned. If he couldn't make people laugh, then what good was he anymore? When performances trickled to nothing, the Circus disbanded, and it was then that he returned home to the Wanderer's Palace. He remained there, in isolation, for quite some time. None of them saw the world as he did, and no matter what he did, he could never make them laugh like the other races. Even their festivals of faith seemed dull to him now, and life lacked the shine it had while the circus was still in action. All he wanted was the Circus back, and bigger than it had ever been before. Smiles on people's faces, and laughter on their lips. But even at home, he couldn't find anything but good food. It was at this time that his mother was returned to the Palace. Like the others who remained there, he was among those that crowded her in sadness, but with hope that she may recover. He remained at the Palace, until a short time after she awoke, to make sure she had recovered as much as possible. From that point, he left again, back into the changed world, to spark the Circus back from its grave. His quest to revive the Circus was a rather easy one, due to the larger existence of half-breeds. Not caring who they are, what they did, or what they look like, he took anyone in he could find that piqued his interests or had useful skills to the Circus. Nobody's talents were wasted, and the Circus began to grow once again, putting the biggest, dumbest grin on his face every day he walked out onto the stage to perform. It's been that way ever since, with members going in and out, and the Circus itself evolving a little every year. He couldn't have been happier. When the Congregation was formed, Qutai Veldt rose up, and Guilds began establishing themselves, he felt it necessary that he establish the Circus as an official guild in order to adequately protect his troupe, and establish a way for them to gain finances more consistently. So when the Master's Test rolled around again, he jumped at the chance to enter and represent his Circus. Choosing a temporary Ringmaster for his time at the Test, he set off for his entry. Entering as a human and wearing his performing mask, he began. Almost immediately after the test itself started, he lagged behind. Most everyone else made a mad dash for the mountain, but he stayed back, knowing full well that rushing into something like this was utter foolishness. All-in-all, his Test was somewhat easy, at least for him. Everyone tended to avoid him due to what he was wearing, and his personality didn't make him too many adventuring friends along the way. Overall, he overcame the difficulties of the Test, and came out a Master a couple months after it began. This propelled the Circus to new heights, bringing in larger audiences and more performers. And as long as the Circus succeeded, G was content. But every so often, he still takes a break from the life of performing. Sometimes he leaves the Circus for months before coming back, happy-go-lucky as ever. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Travelers Category:Guild Master Category:GAC members Category:Diviner Category:Master